


Just Another Day In Midnight

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Fiji being awesome, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: One of Olivia's targets comes back to haunt Midnight, and in this town it's literal.





	Just Another Day In Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Peace and Quiet for Manfred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884353) by [emrys_knight_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer). 



The group was gathered in the back of the pawn shop, talking about the recent issue with something that had been causing trouble around town, mostly harmless until a brake line was cut and someone nearly drowned in their own tub.

They’d gotten nowhere and Manfred could barely think over the headache this place was giving him.

“Manfred.” He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the Rev before looking around to see everyone eyeing him with concern.

“You should go home.” Joe spoke softly. “We’ll let you know if we think of anything.” He gave a small smile before leading the psychic to the door so he didn't double over with the pain.

The brunette gave a grateful smile and Joe clapped him on the shoulder before making his way back inside.

Manny stood there for a moment, just breathing as the pain slowly subsided, only moving when a car pulled up and he saw Olivia climbing out. She was wearing something pretty similar to her normal attire with a dark purple wig.

“What’s with you?” Which was Olivia’s way of asking if he was okay.

“To long inside.” And he gestured over his shoulder to the pawn shop. “Who did you kill?” Did it go well? they’d begun to develop their own code.

“Some stealing coward who deserved it.” Quick and easy, I’m fine, don’t worry.

Just as Manfred moved and reached into the back for one of her suitcases smoke appeared in the road, the dark cloud forming into a man with a noose around his neck, his eyes glowing purple.

“You little bitch!” The poltergeist roared and charged towards them with a shuriken in his hand and Manny didn’t even think, grabbing the blond and dragging her towards his house as the street lights began to flicker and the ghost took a chunk out of the stone work with his weapon.

The moment they managed to get into the small blue house it began to shake and the lights flickered but from the roars of rage the ghost was giving he couldn’t do anything else and Fiji was getting a huge thank you after this.

“What the hell is going on?” Olivia burst out.

“Something was causing trouble, at first harmless like things suddenly being moved or going missing, then it tried to kill people.” He breathed out as the air got just a little colder. “He seems to be after you. He’s a brunette, was pretty handsome, killed with a noose and holds a shuriken.”

Olivia swore, violently at that.

“He was a serial killer who got off because his high class lawyer managed to call the police procedure into question.” She explained and of course that’s the target that had to hang about and be a poltergeist.

The house shook violently and the windows imploded making both of them fall backwards, small shard of glass slicing their skin. Voices sounded from outside but the ghost was completely focused on his revenge as he started throwing everything he could at the house. It was luck that the ghost wasn’t stronger or no doubt it would have been more then just bricks coming their way as they moved towards the bedroom, away from the brunt of the storm.

Magic started to swell around them and the house, Fiji’s voice rising and the roars turned into screams before the world went quiet, the silence echoing and the ghost gone.

Fiji burst through the door, looking at them with worry before the Gypsy engulfed her in a hug.

“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” He muttered making her laugh. The brunette let go for the blond to hug the witch as well before they slowly drifted outside.

“I’m going to bed.” Olivia walked away without another word and Lem shrugged, following.

“It was an old friend of Olivia’s.” Manny explained and no one was going to question that and waved good night, the Gypsy once again glad he still had his van to sleep in for the night.

Just another day in Midnight.


End file.
